callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M16A4
The Colt M16A4 is a lightweight, shoulder-fired, magazine-fed, gas-operated, air-cooled, assault rifle chambered for the 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge, and is the current standard issue rifle of the United States Marine Corps and some United States Army units. It is the current iteration Eugene Stoner's original design, preceded by the -A3, A-2, and -A1 variations. The M16A4 rifle differs from the M16A2 in that it has a MIL-STD-1913 Picatinny rail under the removable carrying handle which allows different types of optics to be mounted on the top of the receiver, as well as a thicker barrel. There are also Picatinny rails mounted on the handguard to allow lasers, flashlights, foregrips. The M16A4 is capable of semi-automatic and burst fire. The US military purchases M16A4s from Colt and FN Manufacturing with most M16s in recent orders being made by FN. In addition, M16 receivers for sniper variants and special purpose weapons have been procured from ArmaLite and Knight's Armament Company. The M16A4 is light and accurate, but requires frequent cleaning, partially because it is susceptible to dirt, but also because its internal mechanism lacks a piston; the gases strike the bolt of the rifle directly. This method of operation results in a lighter, simpler rifle, but causes fouling issues as carbon is blown into the chamber of the weapon. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In singleplayer, the M16A4 can only be picked up during War Pig. It is dropped occasionally (sometimes with the M203) by dead Marines, and always uses iron sights. The M16A4 in singleplayer has a fully automatic firing mode though in reality the A4 variant features only three-round burst fire (but it is possible to modify one to fire fully automatically either with a full auto trigger group or a little machining). It is also used by Lt. Vasquez. In multiplayer, the M16A4 is available at level 1 and fires in three-round bursts. It can be fitted with a Silencer, Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, and M203. It is also fairly similar to the M4 Carbine, as it has the same appearance, the same iron sights, and they also share ammo with each other, as well as with the G36C, however, the M16 has noticeably higher damage than the M4. Usage It is often recommended to use this weapon from a distance as it is not considered effective in close quarters combat. When fired from the hip while moving the M16A4 is wildly inaccurate. Unlike most other semi-automatics like the G3 or pistols, which can be fired as quickly as the user can pull the trigger, the M16A4 has a forced delay between bursts. This delay effectively lowers the rate of fire in terms of adjusting aim meaning that at close range if the first burst misses the user will be dead before getting off a second burst. However, Steady Aim shrinks the hip fire reticle to sizes comparable to SMGs making the weapon fairly accurate from the hip even while moving. Thus, even at close range a Steady Aimed, Stopping Powered M16A4 user can be very effective if they can land the first, often deadly, burst. The M16A4 is exceptionally powerful because all the bullets in the three rounds have a damage of 30-40 each meaning most of the kills will be one hit or two hit kills. When used with Stopping Power, the M16 is able to kill in one burst at any range provided that all three shots hit the target (only two are needed at medium and close range) and the target is not behind a wall or using Juggernaut. Double Tap decreases the delay between the firing of each of the three bullets in a single burst and decreases the amount of time between bursts. With Double Tap, all of the bullets fired in a single burst are now fired at almost the exact same time. This can be somewhat useful in many situations, as there is a higher chance of all three bullets hitting the target and the shorter time between bursts makes the weapon more effective in CQB. However, Stopping Power is still considerably better, except in Hardcore modes. The M16A4 is widely considered to be one of the best rifles in the game due to its power, accuracy (due to tiny recoil and no red dot sway), quick reload, relatively quiet report and mobility. This makes it popular to use, but is also frowned upon by some players due to the ease of achieving kills without putting much effort in, which is also the reason people use it. Some also choose to avoid it because of Juggernaut users. Gallery Image:m16_4.png|M16A4 Image:m16iron_4.png|Ironsight Variants Image:m16gren_4.png|M16A4 with M203 Image:Digital 4.png|M16A4 with Digital Camo Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The DS variant of the M16A4 is quite different compared to the one in the console games. It fires in automatic mode (possibly similar to the M4A1), but it has a slow rate of fire. However, it does more damage per shot to compensate for this. Also, it is only available with a sight in single player. File:m16reg_ds.png|M16A4 File:m16regiron_ds.png|Ironsight File:M16_CoD4_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg|Inventory icon File:M16_EcoTech_DS.jpg|M16 with EoTech on DS Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The weapon has returned in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It behaves similarly to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare with some small differences. It is now unlocked at level 40 in multiplayer and its reload animation is now identical to that of the M4A1 Carbine. To make it look more modernized, a Picatinny Rail has been placed on the carrying handle, and RIS with rail covers. The rear sight aperture has been made thinner than the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version, making the iron sights much easier to operate. The M16A4 was previously not prevalent but is now very common in Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer despite its higher level unlock. The FAMAS is similar to the M16A4 as they share nearly identical stats. The FAMAS takes 1.08 seconds longer to reload (.16s empty), but has less damage drop off than the M16A4, leading to an increase in medium range performance. Also, when you attach a holographic sight to the M16A4, the recoil is reduced. In single player, the M16A4 is seen in both American and Task Force 141 missions, although the FAMAS is much more predominant. It fires in bursts in both singleplayer and multiplayer, unlike its Call of Duty 4 counterpart which was fully automatic in the singleplayer. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I - 10 kills) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II - 25 kills) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III - 75 kills) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV - 150 kills) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V - 300 kills) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) File:M16A4_6.jpg|M16A4 File:M16A4_sight_6.jpg|Iron sight Trivia * In Call of Duty 4, The words "BLUE4" (a reference to BluFor, the opposite of OpFor, which is applied to all NATO forces) and "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.55x45mm NATO, M4A1 Carbine" in bold blue letters is visible on the side of the M16A4. The M16 fires 5.56x45mm NATO cartridges (5.55 is likely a typo) and the M4 Carbine was derived from the M16 series. This error is fixed in Modern Warfare 2. * Individual bursts fire as fast as the P90 and M249 SAW, making it an unusually fast-firing Assault Rifle. * In Call of Duty 4, the M16 had its own reloading animation. In Modern Warfare 2, its reloading animation is the same as the M4A1. * In multiplayer, if the player attaches the grenade launcher to the M16A4, the heat shield turns into the one that was used for mounting the M203 onto M16A2s. This is unnecessary, as the M5 RAS used on the M16A4 is just as capable of mounting the M203. This does not necessarily indicate that it turns into an M16A2, since it is one part that is very easy to swap out, and it still has the A4's removable carrying handle. This is fixed in Modern Warfare 2. * In Call of Duty 4, if the Infinite Ammo cheat is enabled and an M16 is picked up with the M203, the full-automatic rate of fire of the grenade launcher is very, very fast and greatly surpasses that of the M4A1. Curiously, the M203 on the M4 Carbine and the GP-25 on the AK-47 have much slower full-automatic rates of fire, about the same as the W1200. * The M16A4, FAMAS, and the M93 Raffica are the only weapons in the Call of Duty series that fire in bursts. * The Call of Duty 4 in-game model depicted the M16A4 having A4 upper receiver, but has an A1 lower receiver, which explains why the weapon can go full-auto in single player. * In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS), the M16 has a Red Dot Sight in single player. * When an M203 is attached the forward iron sight changes size. * In Call of Duty 4 DS, even though the M16 fires fully automatic for the player, allies fire it in a three-round burst. This is the same with most weapons, even those used by enemies. * In Modern Warfare 2, the side of the M16A4 says, "Made By Infinity, Tool For Victory, U.S. No Refunds". * In Modern Warfare 2, the M16 is completely missing the upper receiver on the right. * In the level War Pig, anytime you switch your secondary weapon with an M16A4 Grenadier, the amount of grenades increases, however, if you switch either your M4A1 Grenadier or the M16A4 Grenadier with the non-grenadier version, you will lose a significant amount of grenades. * The Iron Sight in both games are in position for short range aiming (0-200 aperture), in which the rear sight can be flipped up and down to adjust for targeting range. * The M16A4 is not used by the US Army Rangers since they are replacing their M4s for the newer SCAR series. The M16A4, however, is used by some infantry units in the U.S. Army as well as the Marine Corps. * In the Modern Warfare 2 level "Of Their Own Accord", an M16A4 w/ Red Dot Sight can be found in the bunker in the beginning and dropped by soldiers in the 'killzone'. * The iron sight on the M16A4 in Call of Duty 4 limits peripheral vision and the front sight is slightly higher up than in Modern Warfare 2. *In MW2 and MW1, setting the sensitivity to 10 and spinning to the right reveals a complete lack of texture on the right side of the gun, as it shouldn't technically be seen . *In Modern Warfare 2, when looking at the right side of the M16 in either third person or when dropped, there is no forward assist, but all other components to the right side of the receiver remain (ejection port, brass deflector, magazine release etc). *In Modern Warfare 2, the rifle's rear sight is higher than it should be. *In Modern Warfare 2, if you pick up this weapon, or take it out for the first time, the player will not pull the charging handle back. This is strange because in the M4A1's animation the player does. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:3 round burst